


Snow-Covered

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Surveying the land.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Snow-Covered

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'hill'

From the top of the hill, Kagero could see down over what would likely become the day's battlefield. Progress was slow; Nifl was unlike the lands so many of the Order had arrived from. The enemy was on the move, and this snow-covered waste... 

It would see blood before the day ended, Kagero was sure. She would be there, at Lord Ryoma's side, at the side of so many others who were forced to fight... 

She turned and, an instant later, it was like she'd never been there at all. 

Any information helped... 

It might get them all home sooner.


End file.
